Double Tamer!! The Great Super-dimensional Battle!!
|written by=Hiroshi Izawa |art=Ten'ya Yabuno |releasedate=(Ja:) January 15, 2001 |continuity= }} Davis Motomiya, Kari Kamiya, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Cody Hida, and Yolei Inoue encounter a Mega level Digimon, . Davis, deciding that he must be destroyed, attacks foolhardy, only to have T.K. and Kari disagree. But Parallelmon absorbs the team except Davis, sending him elsewhere. As he begins to look for his teammates, Parallelmon appears. evolves to , only to have Parallelmon attack Davis instead. But before he, too, gets absorbed, Davis gets saved by Zeromaru, who is in his form. Much to his surprise, he is saved by Taichi Yagami, but not the same one who he is used to. They are once again attacked by Parallelmon and discover that Zero's "V-Breath Arrow" has no affect. To Davis's surprise, Taichi decides to retreat. Resting from the attack, Daisuke does not trust this Taichi due to them looking the same age. With Veemon and Zero getting along quite well, Davis says he does not want to return to his world because his team never takes his side. When Taichi tries to comfort him, Davis gets angry, calling this Taichi a fake. They are then attacked by Parallelmon, yet Davis does not appear to want Veemon to digivolve. Taichi then notices that Davis's goggles are similar to his, and deduces that the Taichi from his world gave them to him because the "goggles are a sign of good friends" and he would not give them to someone unless they cared about their friends and vice-versa. After scanning Parallelmon with his Digivice 01, they discover the names of several tamers from different universes, including Davis's friends. Angered, he, once again, attacks Parallelmon foolishly with ExVeemon, only to have the attack do nothing. When Zero saves them, Taichi tells him to not blame himself, and then Davis vows to save his friends. Inside of Parallelmon, his group hears his voice, and begin to give their energy to him. After "a miracle" happens, the Digi-Egg of Miracles forms inside of Davis's D-3, giving them the confidence to defeat him. Deciding they need to destroy the source of Parallelmon's main attack, Davis degenerates Veemon and armor digivolves him to , attacking the source directly. Though it appears Fladramon is about to be absorbed, Veemon releases his armor causing Parallelmon to be distracted. With Parallelmon not paying attention, Zero attacks with his V-wing blade, decapitating Parallelmon. However, he is still moving and Taichi lets Davis finish him off. Davis then golden armor digivolves Veemon to , who finishes him off with his "Magna Blaster" as a present from all the Tamers Parallelmon absorbed. Gabo is then surprised they were able to work so well together even though they just meet. Finally defeating him, they realize that everything went back to normal. They then depart saying that no matter what world they come from, Tamers are joined together by Digimon. Featured Characters (Number indicates order of appearence.) (1) * (1) * (1) * (1) *Gabo (5) |c5= * (1) * (2) |c6= *Zeromaru (3) |c7= *' ' (1) |c8= * (6) * (7) |c11= }} Digivolutions Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other Notes